


Drip, Drip, Drip

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami enjoys the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip, Drip, Drip

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "shower"

It was raining when Ami left the library.

On the street outside, she could see people hurrying, trying to stay dry. She had no such worries— warm spring showers like this were among her favorite forms of water, and she stepped out onto the sidewalk with a grin.

She had almost reached her apartment building when she heard her name called. Ami ducked under the overhang to see Usagi skid to a stop beside her, soaking wet. “Hey!” the blonde said, scowling. “How come you’re _dry_!?”

“Oh, Usagi-chan,” Ami laughed, and led her friend inside to borrow some dry clothes.

THE END


End file.
